


the perfect bride

by Blueberries (Blueberries_Pen)



Series: NonconWhumpKinktober 2020 [25]
Category: DCU
Genre: ABO verse, Alpha Ra's al Ghul, Beta Tim Drake, Bitching, Breeding, Inflation, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Misgendering (of ABO gender), Non-Consensual Body Modification, Noncontober 2020, Omega Tim Drake, Victim Blaming, Whumptober 2020, blurred vision, disorientation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberries_Pen/pseuds/Blueberries
Summary: Tim misbehaves. Obviously, this is the result of his biology, so Ra's decides to fix it.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Ra's al Ghul
Series: NonconWhumpKinktober 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947430
Comments: 15
Kudos: 106





	the perfect bride

**Author's Note:**

> Day 25:   
> Kinktober: Inflation  
> Noncontober: Victim blaming  
> Whumptober: Disorientation/blurred vision

Tim wakes up gasping, struggling.

There’s an odd murmur of voices fading in and out, but fuck, it’s hard to hear over the pounding of his headache. He blinks, hazily, trying to see, but all he sees as vague blurs and shapes fading in and out.

What the fuck happened?

He tries to shift again, but his stomach sloshes uncomfortably, and he gags futilely, trying to retch out something that couldn’t quite be  _ gotten  _ out.

What… what had he been doing?

“With us, Detective?” Ra’s voice, so smooth and sharp, cuts through the haze.

Tim shudders, trying to tilt his head back to see him. The other voices are still blurred and indistinct, but of course the voice of the asshole he wants to stab the most is the clearest, just because he’s a fucking  _ alpha _ who decided Tim would be his beta, whether he liked it or not. Fuck this, Tim would have preferred listening to the assassins praying to him and worshiping him over  _ this. _

Because he remembers, now, and the consequences… aren’t going to be pretty. He almost wishes for unconscious again, but the last thing he needs is waking up with more bodily modifications. 

“Ra’s,” he rasps, even his own voice distorted. It’s soft, beneath him. He’s still in a bed, he thinks. But his hands were tied above him, his legs spread and a dull ache in his ass that makes it quite clear Ra’s had decided to shove something in there. His thighs are oddly slick and sticky too - no doubt Ra’s had fun with his unconscious body, the fucking asshole.

There’s a greening graying blur in front of him that might be Ra’s, and as it comes closer and he smells that familiar heady taste of  _ alpha,  _ he’s pretty sure it is. “What…?”

“You got yourself into quite the spot of trouble, Timothy,” Ra’s says, voice still neutral.

Tim remembers. He made it all the way to a city, this time. Had actually managed to leave Ra’s lair. Came so  _ close  _ to escaping.

But Ra’s found him.

“Of course I couldn’t let that go unpunished,” Ra’s explains, and places a hand on his stomach, stroking it.

It’s only then that Tim puts a reason to  _ why  _ his stomach feels so bloated and distended - because it  _ is. _

His abdomen is enlarged, stretched, looking like someone had decided to shove a baby up there. Even as realizes it, another burst of  _ something  _ pushes its way into his ass, making him groan. It’s not just a plug, he realizes, it’s a  _ tube  _ in his pump, pumping something into his body that was sending it into an odd heat.

Dull horror thrums through his body, and he looks to Ra’s, demanding. “What did you  _ do.” _

Ra’s frowns at him, disappointed. “This is all on you, beloved. If you simply wouldn’t try to run away all the time, I wouldn’t have to do this.”

“ _ Ra’s.”  _ Tim couldn’t give less of a shit how Ra’s justifies it inside his head, he wants to know what the fuck is happening to him.

With a sigh, Ra’s answers softly, “I understand it must be difficult for you too, beloved, to feel the urge to escape all the time - this will  _ help.” _

All Tim can focus on is the burst of sheer  _ heat  _ that unfurls in his belly with another burst into his insides. He swears he sees his stomach visibly distend  _ more.  _

“Stop it,” he gasps, hands clenching. His breaths come faster, unable to take his eyes off it. It swims, blurring in and out, sometimes closer sometimes farther, but always too  _ big.  _ He’s not an omega, his insides aren’t meant to stretch like this - he can’t get pregnant. Any more and he’ll surely burst. At least Ra’s is close enough that if he did, most of… whatever it is would pour on  _ him. _

_ “ _ What the fuck are you trying to  _ do?”  _ Tim hisses out, pained.

“Have you heard of  _ bitching?”  _ Ra’s asks pleasantly, stroking his stomach without a care. 

“W- _ what?” _

“It’s an old practice - mostly fallen out of favor now - but essentially it’s a process to make an omega.”

A very uneasy feeling begins to build in Tim.

“Do you know how it’s done, beloved?” Ra’s asks, and waits until Tim shakes his head no. Ra’s smiles down at him, fond. “All you have to do,” he says softly, “is fill up a beta with alpha come - litres and litres of it - and keep it in him long enough that his body begins to shift.”

And Tim knows  _ exactly  _ what’s being pumped inside him. “No,” he says faintly, tasting bile, all of Ra’s threats of breeding and getting him pregnant suddenly all the more  _ real _ and terrifying.

“It’s alright,” Ra’s soothes. “It’s all mine, of course - collected from my ruts.”

The thought of having crusty old man come inside him just makes Tim want to puke harder. He wonders if he can aim well enough to make it hit Ra’s because fuck does he  _ deserve  _ it.

He jerks, squirming and trying to push the tube out, but all Ra’s has to do is press down on his distended stomach, and Tim  _ wails,  _ pain flaring at the increased pressure.

“No need to get so excited, beloved,” Ra’s chuckles. “It’s already been over a day since we started - you were unconscious long enough your body’s already begun changing.” His lips upturn cruelly. “You’re well on your way to becoming a proper breeding  _ bitch,  _ omega.”

Meaning Ra’s kept him unconscious long enough that Tim couldn’t fight back.

He glares.

Ra’s only tuts. “This is a  _ good  _ thing, beloved - once you’re fully an omega and I can mark you properly, all those unpleasant urges will finally fade, and you’ll be so much more at home be the perfect little bride. Won’t that be nice?”

When the fuck will Ra’s stop living in a fairytale of his own creation? Tim just wants to go  _ home.  _ He wants to burn this place to the ground and get up and leave and never look back.

He stays silent, still glaring.

Ra’s only leans down to kiss him - not on the lips, because fuck knew Tim has no compunctions about biting them - but a gentle thing on his forehead.

The feeling of Ra’s wet lips on his skin still makes him want to shrivel up and die.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
